


MsFaust's Marvelous Tales Grimoire

by MsFaust



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A collection of various Marvel stories, taking place in various universes.Some of these (which I will mark) can be used to explain certain details and/or act as story starters. If you're interested in using one, please ask me first.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	MsFaust's Marvelous Tales Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Kaplan has quite the unusual family, but it’s a family he’s more than happy to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Kaplans are still Billy’s legal guardians, but they were happy to have Wanda be involved in his life. Wanda gained custody of Tommy after his parents refused to take him back in.

“Something has changed within me,

Something is not the same.

I’m through with playing by

The rules of someone else’s game...”

Continuing his rendition of Defying Gravity as he got dressed, Billy Kaplan couldn’t help thinking about how much his life had changed in the past few years. It seemed only yesterday that he was an ordinary kid, and an only child to boot. Then the dreams had started, dreams of people he didn’t know, but felt a strange connection to:

-A woman with reddish-brown hair, tendrils of red energy flowing around her

-A man lying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV, from whom the ghostly form of what looked like a red skinned android dressed in a green and gold costume emerged and flew off

-A girl, also comatose, who suddenly transformed into a pinkish-red skinned robot girl similar in appearance to the android, rising off the bed as she too gained a green and gold costume

-A boy with snow white hair, running at incredible speeds

There were several others, but those were the ones he felt the closest to. And as it turned out, they at least were real. He’d recognized the red woman as Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, and thanks to a guy called Dr. Strange—Billy had been amazed to learn he was an actual sorcerer, never mind the mystical guardian of Earth—he’d gotten to meet her. Much to his and Wanda’s shock, it turned out that he had been her son in a dream life, his soul made real by her powers and reincarnated. What’s more, the white-haired boy had been his twin brother, reincarnated as Tommy Shepherd.

”No! No! No! No! Goddamn it!”

Billy opened the door to the game room, where Tommy was glaring angrily at a Game Over screen.

“You still stuck on that one boss?”

Tommy let out a sound of disgust. “Just meant fun and games, my ass! Stupid dragon!”

”Maybe you should take a break,” suggested Billy’s mother Rebecca, stepping past Billy with a laundry basket under her arm. “Go shower and get dressed. The Shades will be here soon.”

Hopping out of his chair, Tommy zipped out the door in the blink of an eye. Billy chuckled—ever since Tommy had developed superspeed, he’d taken every opportunity he had to use it. On the other hand, Billy’s powers, which seemed to be roughly the same as Wanda’s, were difficult for him to handle, so for the time being, he only used them while training with his spiritual mother.

And speaking of...

”Up at last, I see,” Wanda greeted Billy as he came downstairs. “Your friend Teddy called earlier. He wanted to know if you‘re still on for that movie tomorrow.”

”Oh yeah, big time.” Billy grabbed his phone to send a quick text.

_Sorry I missed ur call. Can’t wait for_ Rex and Jane _tomorrow_.

He let out a sigh as he hit send. Teddy Altman had been his boyfriend for almost a year now, and while he didn’t know about Billy’s link to Wanda (though Billy was planning to tell him), he was aware of his and Tommy’s powers. Yet Billy hadn’t told his parents that they were dating, even though he’d come out to them years ago. Not to mention he still hadn’t introduced Teddy to his other family, though he would hopefully get the chance soon. He just hoped Teddy wouldn’t be too freaked out—heck, he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of having not only Wanda and Tommy, but two synthezoids (as they were now called) as family members.

“They’re here!” A blur of green and white came rushing down the stairs, stopping beside Wanda. “I saw ’em outside the window.”

Nodding, Wanda took a deep breath as she and her reborn sons went to the front door, where Rebecca was letting the synthezoids in question come inside. The taller of the two stopped upon seeing Wanda, both looking uncertain. Billy couldn't blame either of them--while the part of Vision that had come from JARVIS (was that the part which gave him a soul?) was still intact, the part from the Mind Stone was gone, so Vision couldn't return to life unless a sufficient substitute was found. However, one was found in the form of one Victor Shade, who had been comatose since a car accident caused by the Snap. Victor's spirit somehow managed to make contact with that of Vision, through what Dr. Strange called the Astral Plane, and after hearing Vision's story, agreed to be a substitute for the Mind Stone on the sole condition that his daughter Vivian (or Viv, as she preferred) receive a synthezoid body of her own--neither Victor's wife Virginia nor his son Vin had survived the accident, while Viv had also ended up in a coma, and Victor didn't want to lose her too.

"So, ah...” Wanda began, fiddling with her hands. “Is it Victor now, or...?”

“You can still call me Vision,” he answered her reassuringly. “At least when I’m not in human guise.”

”Oh, you can still do that?”

Ice broken, the two of them followed Rebecca in the direction of the kitchen. Viv, on the other hand, remained where she was.

”Pretty weird, huh?”

”What?”

Billy gestured around the three of them. “New body, new powers, new family—it’s a lot to take in.”

Eyes lighting up in understanding, Viv nodded eagerly. “Yes, it definitely is.”

”Tell me something I don’t know,” Tommy laughed. “Less than a month ago, I was getting kicked out of school for the third time, now I’m living with my twin from a past life, and that’s not even getting into the whole superpowers thing or having the Scarlet Witch for a mom!”

As the three went to join the adults for a special reunion brunch, chatting about how their lives had changed, Billy found himself smiling. In only a short time, his world had changed so much that there was no chance of going back to normal. Still, he knew deep down that as strange as his family had become, he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
